Total Skylander Island
by Akka777
Summary: Host: Eon. Co-Host: Kaos. Interns: Mabu. Contestants: Every Sklyander up to Trap Team. It's gonna be long, but worth your while! Welcome to Total. Skylander. Island!
1. Chapter 1

Total Skylander Island Episode 1

Eon: Hello. I am Eon. The host of the new show, total skylander island.

Kaos: And I, KAOS am the co-host!

Eon: Now, we shall meet our contestants! First, the series one Life Elementals!

**A large green raft with the life sign on the flag pulls up to the dock. A green elf, with plaited blue hair and leather boots and clothes flips off the raft, landing on her knee**

Kaos: Ugh. _Stealth Elf_. **The elf suddenly transforms into a scarecrow, and an identical elf appears from behind Kaos, knocking him to the ground**

Stump Smash: **Jumps off the raft. The whole thing shakes**

Zook: Argh! **Topples off it backwards**

Camo: **Grabs Zook with his tail, flips him onto the dock and leaps after him **Careful! If you're on my team, I want you to be at your fullest potential!

Eon: What an amazing entrance! The next contestants are the series one Air Elements!

**A helicopter with the air sign on the side zooms onto the island**

Whirlwind: **Leaps off the helicopter and stands under a tree away from the other campers**

Kaos: Um, hell_o_-o!

Warnado: **Spins out of the helicopter **Woohoo! **Flips into a handstand **Here to par-tay!

Sonic Boom: Hello! **Walks over to the other contestants to mingle**

Lightning Rod: **Flexes his muscles **Lightning Rod is in da HOUSE!

Eon: Look! The series one Tech's!

**A big ship comes into view. All of a sudden it blows up**

Drill Sergeant: **Lands with a bump on the island, near Whirlwind **Ouch.

Trigger Happy: **Flailing his arms about **Woahwoahwooooaaaaahhh! **Lands on the island **Haha!

Drobot: **Swoops in overhead. Suddenly the jet-wings splutter out of energy **Uh-oh! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! **Lands on the dock **I thought I had planned my trajectory perfectly! And the-

Kaos: Yada, yada, yada! Be quiet, fool!

Boomer: **Laughing manically **Nyahaha! I blew it up!

Drobot: **Sighs** We know.

Eon: Well, next up are the original undeads!

**Four skylanders walk from a portal of bones that appeared on the dock**

Hex: Hello.

Cynder: Hi guys!

Kaos: **Whispers** Geez, she's creepy.

Cynder: **Sighs sadly**

Chop Chop: Hello!

Ghost Roaster: **Grinning** And who do I have the... _Pleasure_ of competing against?

Drobot: Oh hi, my names-

Ghost Roaster: A-shush.

Eon: Next are... The Series one waters!

**A group of skylanders come to the dock. One is on an ice surfboard, one is swimming, one is on a mace-broomstick (I don't know either) and one is using a water jetpack**

Gill Grunt: **Lowers himself onto the dock, from the water jetpack** Hey guys!

Slam Bam: **Jumps off the surfboard** Alright! Doin' it for the LOL's!

Hex: (To Cynder) I officially hate him

Zap: **Climbs onto the dock** Hiya!

Wham Shell: **Hops onto the dock. Smiles **Hi!

Kaos: They seem friendly enough...

Eon: All of them are friendly!

Kaos: Whatever...

Eon: Anyway, next up... magic!

**Four skylanders are teleported to the island**

Spyro: Wow! I can't wait to get started! Hi everyone!

Wrecking Ball: AWESOME!

Double Trouble: Ooga Booga!

Kaos: Uhh... What?

Voodood: Hello

Eon: The next skylanders are... Earth!

**4 skylanders burrow up from the ground**

Bash: Hi!

Terrafin: So pumped to be here!

Dino Rang: Hey!

Prism Break: Hello!

Kaos: Meh. They seem decent.

Eon: And finally for series 1, the fire elementals!

**A fiery comet comes shooting down from the sky. It crashes through the dock**

Slam Bam: **Laughing** Yo dudes! Nice entrance!

Kaos: Ack! Look what you've done!

Eruptor: **Clambers onto the deck** I've just been dunked! I'm freakin' soaked! And you're worried about the DOCK?!

Sunburn: **Scrambles onto the dock** Eruptor, please!

Eruptor: **Sighs**

Flameslinger: **Flips onto the dock** What happened was very 'uncool' but we're fine.

_Stealth Elf: **Wolf whistles**_

_Kaos: Don't go in there! We haven't introduced them yet!_

Sunburn: Uhh... What about Ignitor?

Flameslinger: Huh? Uh-oh!

Ignitor: Glug! Gweeelff! Gl! Gug! **Drowns**

Eruptor: HE'S FREAKIN' DEAD!

Eon: Ah, we have a solution to that!

Sunburn: I'm afraid you better had got a solution, if you value your lives.

Kaos: Well, Eon's already-

Eruptor: SHUT UP TINY DUDE!

Kaos: Uh! Shnmf! Aknipof!

Eon: As I was saying, this specialised portal **Picks up a portal of power** will bring dead contestants back to life! **Ignitor comes through the portal**

Ignitor: Well, this wasn't _quite_ the entrance I was hoping for.

Eon: Well, the series 2 fire's are next!

**Two skylanders also in fiery comets fly towards the island. They land in the sea**

Hot Dog: **Leaps through the portal** Hi!

Kaos: (Having recovered from the earlier 'disaster') Umm...

Hot Head: **Climbs through the portal** Hello!

Eon: The next contestants are... Water!

**A skylander swims towards the dock, with another one on his back**

Chill: **Jumps off Thumpback **(In Russian (I think) accent) Hello.

Kaos: Um... Hi?

Thumpback: **Climbs onto the island** Hey guys!

Eon: Next, life!

**Two skylanders reach the island on an especially large raft**

Tree Rex: **Climbs off the raft** HELLO!

Kaos: Ack! Keep it down!

Shroom Boom: Hi guys!

Eon: Earth are next!

**Two skylanders climb out of the ground**

Crusher: Hi!

Flashwing: Hiya!

Bash: Woah!

_Bash: Flashwing is AWESOME!_

_Kaos: Umm, hello! We haven't introduced the confessionals yet! Not everyone's here!_

Eon: Next, Magic!

**Two skylanders are teleported to the island**

Ninjini: Hello.

Pop Fizz: This is goonnaaa beeee AWWEEESOOMMEEE!

Kaos: ._.

Eon: Um, air's next!

**A helicopter appears, with the air logo**

Swarm: **Jumps out of the helicopter** Whoo! Hi guys!

Jet Vac: **Climbs out of the helicopter** Hello all!

Kaos: Normal people! FINALLY!

Eon: **Looks angrily at Kaos** Anyway, next is Tech!

**A big ship cruises up to the dock**

Bouncer: Hello! **Hops off the ship**

Sprocket: (From the top deck) Hi! **Stumbles and falls** Aaahhh! **Flips and lands on her feet** Phew!

Kaos: It would've been funnier if she landed on her face. Jeez author!

Eon: AUTHOR?! B... But...

?: FOURTH WALL OBLITERATED!

Eon: Ahem, next is Undead!

**A portal of bones appears behind the campers**

Eye Brawl: Alright! Can't wait!

Fright Rider: It will be most exciting!

Eon: That's all of the series 2 skylanders as well! Onto series 3! First up... Magic!

**4 Skylanders are teleported to the island**

Hoot Loop: Teleportation gives me such a thrill!

Kaos: Is he okay in the head?

Eon: He's fine!

Star Strike: **Fans out her 'fans'** Hello.

Dune Bug: Hi guys!

Trap Shadow: **Backflips** Ready to go!

Eon: Welcome! Next... Earth!

**Four skylanders burst/haul themselves out of the ground**

Rubble Rouser: That was a long dig, huh?

Scorp: Yeah... You could call it that... **Faints**

Doom Stone: Don't mind him, he'll come around soon. He's just tired from the journey... Like the rest of us.

Rubble Rouser: I'm not tired!

Terrafin: Yeah, I think it was fun!

Slobber Tooth: FUUNNN!

Eon: Next we have the series 3 Tech's!

**A big steam boat pulls up to the dock**

Magna Charge: Whoo!

Spy Rise: **Shoots his grappling hook onto a nearby tree, and swings over to it**

Kaos: No need to show off...

Countdown: HEY! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! OOOH! THAT MAKES ME _SO_ MAD!

Wind Up: Aah! Look out below! **Jumps off the edge of the boat onto the island**

**Countdown's head explodes and the boat blows up**

Countdown: **Climbs out of the portal of life** That feels so satisfying!

Eon: Life's next!

**A raft floats over to the dock**

Stink Bomb: **Flips off the boat** Hey guys!

_Stealth Elf: Wow, Flameslinger is a gentleman, but Stink Bomb is HAWT! Ugh. I didn't come here to flirt. I came to win_

_Kaos: GET OUT!_

Grilla Drilla: Hi!

Zoo Lou: The tree spirits say greetings!

Kaos: **Does the cuckoo sign with his hand**

Bumble Blast: HELLO!

Eon: And thats all the series 3 life's! Next... Fire!

**Four balls of magma hit the edge of the forest. The forest begins to burn down**

Kaos: Ack! Interns! Power hose!

**A group of mabu haul a power hose to the forest and put out the fire. And the contestants.**

Fryno: **Laughs** Don't worry! Water can't harm me! For the most part...

Fire Kraken: I'm fine with water too. But my weapons... Not so much.

Smolderdash: **Leaps out of the portal** Whew! Wasn't expecting that one!

Blast Zone: Yeah... Neither was I.

Eon: Well, next up is Undead!

**A portal of bones rises up from the ground**

Rattle Shake: **Hops through** How're y'all doin'?

Kaos: Looks like we've got an Aussie!

Roller Brawl: That could come across offensive ya know

Kaos: Psh, whatever!

Night Shift: **Knocks Kaos out** Ding Ding! Round 2!

Roller Brawl: Oh my god! Is he OK? Someone call an ambulance!

Night Shift: Chill, I was just practising. He'll come around in a minute or so.

Grim Creeper: Yeah. You should really be careful though. He's unconsious.

Eon: Air!

**A helicopter flies onto the island**

Boom Jet: Alright! Hi guys!

Free Ranger: Yes! Hello!

Scratch: This seems decent.

Pop Thorn: Woohoo! This is gonna be AWESOME!

Eon: And finally from series 3, water.

**Four skylanders make their way to the dock**

Punk Shock: I can't wait to get started!

Freeze Blade: Yeah! This is gonna be so cool!

Rip Tide: Yeah!

Wash Buckler: Whatever...

Kaos: Geez what's _your_ dealio? **Gets slapped by Wash Buckler**

Eon: And on to the final series; series 4! And first up, is water!

**Four skylanders swim to the dock**

Echo: Hi!

_Zap: Vavavoom!_

_Kaos: I give up!_

Lob Star: Whoo! Hi guys!

Snap Shot: Yeah, um, hi! **Waves**

Flip Wreck: Let's go! Whoo! I'm SO pumped!

Eon: Next is fire!

**Four giant fireballs fly towards the campers**

Flameslinger: Look out! **Sprints off**

All the campers: AAAAHHHH! **Run frantically in every direction**

**The fireballs land where the campers were standing**

Ka-Boom: Geez, we seemed to have impact!

Wildfire: Um... Sure.

Torch: Is everyone OK?

Kaos: Psh, they're fine.

Trail Blazer: We might not be though! Falling from god knows how high onto the island _kinda_ hurts!

Kaos: Whatever.

Eon: Next is Earth!

**Four skylanders climb out of the scorched earth where the fireballs hit**

Head Rush: HELLO EVERYONE!

Wallop: Yeah, hi!

Rocky Roll: Can't wait to dominate the challenges!

Fist Bump: Yeah, me neither!

Eon: Well we'll be doing the challenges soon, but first... It's Life!

**A raft sails over to the dock**

Tuff Luck: Hello guys! I'm Tuff Luck!

Kaos: Yeah, yeah, we'll do introductions later.

High Five: Whoo! I'm totally the fastest here!

Roller Brawl: **Smiles** We'll see about that!

Food Fight: Whoo! Yeah! Alright!

Bushwhack: Umm... Hi!

Eon: Next up we have Air!

**A helicopter zips towards the island**

Fling Kong: Whoo! You guys have already lost! Fling Kong is SO gonna win!

Thunderbolt: That's what YOU think!

Gusto: Guys, calm down!

Blades: Yeah! We haven't even started the game yet!

Eon: Next is... Tech!

**A big boat sails towards the dock**

Tread Head: Whoo! This is gonna be so cool! We can party all night, and the challenges are gonna be so fun, and-

Jawbreaker: HELLO. I AM JAWBREAKER.

Chopper: Sorry guys, that's how he speaks. Loudly, short sentences and suddenly. He _is_ a robot after all.

Gearshift: Yes. Sorry if he startled you.

Eon: Next is magic!

**Four skylanders are teleported to the island**

Enigma:...

Deja Vu: Enigma does not like to speak.

Blastermind: HELLO ALL! I SHALL TAKE OVER THIS SHOW WITH MY POWERS OF THE MIND!

Eon: Um-

Blastermind: Not literally.

Cobra Cadabra: Hello..!

Eon: And last-

Kaos: And least!

Eon: Is Undead!

**A portal of bones appears**

Bat Spin: Hey! I'm not least!

Hex: OMG! It's a mini-me!

Bat Spin: Wha..?

Krypt King: Bat Spin is completely unique!

Hex: Yeah, TOTALLY...

Short Cut: Okay guys, I think you should stop fighting. If you cause tension, you're sure to be voted out early!

Funny Bone: You're not supposed to tell them that!

Eon: Welcome skylanders! To Total Skylander Island! You will battle it out, to win 1, 000, 000, 000, 000 coins!

Kaos: You'll be split into teams, and compete in challenges.

Eon: But first, let's show you around camp!

Kaos: **Points to a small white dome with blue walls** That is the confessional booth, which SOME people have already used!

Eon: Feel free to use it now!

_Tuff Luck: Kaos is annoying. I do not like him._

**000**

_Trail Blazer: Kaos? Hate him._

**000**

_Eruptor: Ugh! That idiot Kaos should quit the show!_

**000**

_Jawbreaker: I HATE KAOS!_

Kaos: Hey! You're not supposed to use it like that! Well... You are... But not about me!

_Voodood: This seems cool!_

**000**

_Tread Head: Warnado and I clicked straight away!_

**000**

_Lightning Rod: Blastermind seems like a good alliance member. We'll soon be running this show._

Eon: Anyway, let's introduce the teams! The first team is... Magic!

Deja Vu: What?!

Kaos: **Laughs** Oh, didn't we tell you? Elemental teams!

_Lightning Rod: Blastermind idea, poof._

Eon: So that leaves Life, Fire, Air, Undead, Earth, Tech and Water!

Kaos: Next stop: The elimination area!

_They go to the elimination area. It was a huge mountain, with metal platforms with grates on._

Eon: Welcome to the elimination area!

Sonic Boom: Uhh... What are the platforms for?

Kaos: **Laughs evilly** Oh! When you're eliminated, you'll be vaporised!

Contestants: **Gasp**

Kaos: The first challenge is to make a team base!

Dune Bug: Already? We haven't even seen our accomodation!

Eon: Go!

_At the Life area_

Camo: Alright guys! Let's make a treehouse!

Bushwhack: Or we could make a natural teepee...

Camo: OK, personally I think treehouse.

Tuff Luck: I'd say teepee

Tree Rex: Me too.

Camo: Fine!

_At the Air area_

Blades: I think we should make a treehouse

Camo: **At the Life area** I literally JUST said that!

Free Ranger: Yes, a treehouse

Boom Jet: Well I think-

Whirlwind: Do a treehouse.

Scratch: Um... Treehouse it is!

_At the Earth area_

Bash: Let's make an underground base!

Scorp: Why underground?

Bash: Um... Well... Uh...

Flashwing: It seems the other teams are making elemental themed bases. We should too.

Doom Stone: Makes sense I guess.

Crusher: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

_At the Tech area_

Drobot: This is gonna be AWESOME!

Sprocket: We can a have a huge base with laser security!

Chopper: Yeah!

Gearshift: I agree. I mean, Tech's our element. This is our place to shine!

_At the Water area_

Punk Shock: Any ideas?

Lob Star: Not that I've got.

Gill Grunt: What about a sea palace?

Flip Wreck: Yeah! Let's do it!

Snap Shot: Maybe a palace is a _bit_ big. Maybe a... Fortress?

_At the Magic area_

Deja Vu: Anyone got a plan?

Spyro: Hmm... Well we could-

Enigma: **Counjoures up a palace made of pure magic**

Star Strike: … Wow!

Wrecking Ball: AWESOME!

_At the Undead area_

Ghost Roaster: Okay, so, how about we make a-

Funny Bone: No. No offence, but... You don't seem very... Trustworthy.

Ghost Roaster: LOOK! WE'RE MAKING A-

Cynder: Guys! Calm down! How about we-

Ghost Roaster: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!

Bat Spin: I think we should build a fortress.

Hex: I agree with the clone.

Bat Spin: Hey!

_At the Fire area_

Fire Kraken: I think we should build a house!

Smolderdash: No offence, but shouldn't we be thinking a bit... Bigger? We aren't gonna win with a house.

Hot Dog: What about a KENNEL!

Sunburn: **Sighs** Let's just go with a house.

_At the Tech area_

Drobot: Finished!

Wind Up: Woohoo! Immunity here we come!

Spy Rise: No! Boomer! What are you doing with that dynamite?!

Magna Charge: Oh, he's making land mines for security.

Tread Head: Cool!

_At the Air area_

Thunderbolt: Last piece... Voila!

Fling Kong: Why did HE get to add the last piece?!

Swarm: Does it REALLY matter?

Fling Kong: YES!

Sonic Boom: Guys, cut it out! We've made a decent treehouse, now let's wait for the results!

_At the Water area_

Slam Bam: Fini! A palace would've been a lot cooler though.

Snap Shot: Well I think it's cool! It's in the sea, and it's protected.

Chill: Vatever.

_At the Life area_

Food Fight: Yeah! Completed the teepee!

Camo: It's a bit small...

High Five: Quit your yapping!

_At the Undead area_

Short Cut: Hex! Last giant bone please!

Hex: **Rolls a big bone over to the others**

Short Cut: Thank you! **All the Undead skylanders push it into place**

Eye Brawl: Finished!

_At the Fire area_

Fire Kraken: Yes! We've finished!

Ka-Boom: Yeah, no offence, it sucks. It is literally falling apart.

Fire Kraken: Hey! She's as sturdy as can be! **Pat's the wall. It falls away. Pulls back his hand** Hehe...

_At the Earth area_

Head Rush: YES! THAT'S SO AWESOME! A WHOLE GIANT CAVE! YEAH!

Fist Bump: Ack! Keep it down! But I agree. This is a pretty sweet cave.

Kaos: Times up! Time to judge!

Eon: The first team is... Life! **They walk over to a small teepee made of branches and leaves.**

Eon: Err...

Kaos: That's tiny and awful.

Camo: I told you!

Eon: Well... I have to agree. It'll fall apart with the smallest raindrop. 5 because I'm generous.

Kaos: 2 because I'm not. Wow. That gives you a horrible score of 7/20. 35%. Yowch.

Eon: Next is Undead! **They come to a huge wall of giant bones surrounded by a moat**

Kaos: Umm... Hello?

Krypt King: Come in! **One of the huge bones is lowered forwards across the moat like a drawbridge**

Eon: Wow! Impressive! (Inside there's a little bone-shack for each skylander)

Kaos: Well... I was expecting something better. 5.

Eon: Well I'll give it an 8. That gives you 13/20 or 65%. So your team is safe from elimination tonight!

Fright Rider: Victory is ours!

Kaos: Cocky. Anyway, Water is next! **They walk to the shoreline, where they see a wall of water, surrounding a large boat**

Eon: How do we get there?

Thumpback: Err... You could use a boat?

Kaos: We don't have one. We'll just have to stay here. Well, I give it a 4. It would've been higher if it was a palace.

Slam Bam: SEE!

Eon: Well, it's not very easy to access, but I guess that's a good thing. I'll give it a... 6. That gives you 10/20, or 50%. You wont get the prize, but you're not up for elimination.

Zap: Prize?!

Eon: Oh yeah, whichever team wins gets a prize specialised for their team.

Echo: Cool! (^^)

Eon: Next is Earth. **They go to a clearing in the forest, with a cave in the middle**

Kaos: A cave.

Flashwing: Oh, but there's so much more than that! Come in! **They walk into the mouth of the cave, and see that the cave is HUGE, and is illuminated by torches (Of fire)**

Eon: Woah! This must've taken you ages! But... You could've installed beds. I'll say... 4 for the effort.

Kaos: Yeah, it's cold and uncomfortable in here. I'll give it a... 4, because it was better than the teepee. That gives you 8/20 or 40% Next!

Eon: Well, next we have Air! **They walk to the bottom of a tree, with a huge treehouse, with a tyre swing, a normal swing, a slide to the ground and a bouncy net that's wider than the treehouse, and just underneath it**

Kaos: Wow! Best so far! I'll give it a 6!

Gusto: Wahey!

Eon: And I'll give it a 10! Fun, safe and sheltered. That gives you 16/20 or 80%! You guys could win the prize! Anyway, next is Magic! **They walk over to a purple see-through palace (Looks like Elsa's palace in 'Frozen' but purple :3)**

Kaos: **O.o**

Eon: WOW! I'll give it a 10!

Kaos: **Faints**

Eon: Umm... I guess he said 10 aswell?

Ninjini: Wait... So we get the prize?

Eon: Unless another team gets two tens, pretty much. So, that's 20/20 or 100% Next is Fire! **Walk over to a shack that's falling apart**

Kaos: **Has recovered from fainting** Um, even MY fortresses are better than that! 1!

Eon: Yeah... But I'm generous. 3. That gives you 4/20. or 20%. You guys just saved Life from elimination. But you guys still have a chance!

Kaos: They really don't...

Eon: The final team is Tech! **They walk over to a giant iron base with a giant fence and gate round it, with CCTV camera's and a voice box outside**

Kaos: Cool! Can you make me one?

Bouncer: Um, no.

Kaos: WELL, then! 0!

Countdown: WHAT?! GRRRR...

Gearshift: Countdown, no!

Countdown: **Breathes a sigh of relief**

Eon: Phew! Well, personally I think that- **Steps forwards onto a land mine. It blows up, sending Eon flying into the sky. That land mine blows up the other land mines, and the Tech base and Tech skylanders**

Sprocket: Aaaahhhh!

Drobot: Again?!

Eon: I also say zero! Which gives you 0/20 or 0%! I'll see you at elimination! You have 30 mins to decide who will go home!

Blastermind: Wait! What's our prize?

Eon: Oh yeah, a teleporter!

Hoot Loop: I can already teleport

Kaos: Be grateful! Besides, this will make you teleport further. Like to the challenges.

Hoot Loop: Joy.

_In the woods_

Drobot: So, why are we here?

Sprocket: For an alliance!

Gearshift: An alliance? I'm in!

Drobot: Me too! But Boomer goes NOW.

Sprocket: Okay.

Gearshift: Personally I think Countdown.

Drobot: Look, I've been blown up TWICE by him. That's 2 times too many.

Sprocket: Well... Tread Head doesn't do much. And he's kinda annoying.

Gearshift: What about Jawbreaker? Or Drill Sergeant?

Drobot: Hmm... Let's say Boomer first, then Countdown, Jawbreaker, Tread Head and Drill Sergeant.

Sprocket: Sure! But just to be clear, we're voting Boomer tonight, right?

Gearshift: Yup.

_In the remains of the Tech base_

Chopper: So, who are you guys voting for?

Wind Up: Hmm... I'm thinking Countdown.

Trigger Happy: Me too.

Jawbreaker: I AM VOTING FOR BOUNCER. WE LOST. HE SAID NO.

Drill Sergeant: Yes.

Tread Head: Yeah... I might vote for Bouncer. But hey! Let's go to the elimination! Seems coolio! Am I right guys? I'm sure I'm right. Why isn't anyone saying-

Wins Up: Yeah... I don't think they're 'Coolio' **Walks off, to the elimination area**

_At the elimination area_

Eon: Hello and welcome to the elimination area! If I call your name, you will be safe and receive a spanner.

Kaos: Spanners go to...

Eon: Sprocket! **Throws a spanner at her**

Sprocket: Woah! **Bat's it away with her own spanner** Phew!

Eon: Drobot, Drill Sergeant, Gearshift and Chopper. **Throws spanners to them all. They all dodge them apart from Drill Sergeant**

Drill Sergeant: Oww.

Eon: Also safe are Trigger Happy, Magna Charge and Spy Rise! **Throws them spanners. They all dodge them**

Eon: Wind Up is safe as well.

Wind Up: Phew!

Kaos: That leaves Bouncer, Tread Head, Boomer, Countdown and Jawbreaker.

Eon: Tread Head and Jawbreaker are safe **Throws them spanners**

Tread Head: Yeah! I get to live another episode! That's awesome!

Kaos: Bouncer. Boomer. Countdown. The bottom 3. One of you is safe. That person is...

…

…

…

Countdown!

Countdown: GOOD! Because if I wasn't safe I would be _so _mad!

Kaos: Yeah. We know. Anyway, one of you will be eliminated. That person is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Boomer! Buh bye!

Boomer: Bye! **Throws a stick of dynamite on his podium**

Kaos: Vaporise him! _QUICKLY!_

Eon: **Presses a big red button**

Boomer: Noo... **Is vaporised**

Bouncer: Phew! I'm safe!

Kaos: **Throws a spanner at Bouncer's head**

Bouncer: Oh! **Is knocked out**

Drobot: **Whispering to Sprocket and Gearshift** Yes! It worked! He's gone!

Sprocket: That makes this alliance a _little _more powerful!

Gearshift: I know! I'm glad I'm safe.

_On the dock_

Kaos: So, how will the Tech team fare without a base? Down a member? And with a secret alliance picking them off one by one?

Eon: Find out next time, on Total. Skylander. Island!

**Note: Oh. My. Gawd. That took me AGES! And yes, I know 'Another Total _ Island' but I like them! Total Mario Island Episode 17 is out soon! It's called the 'A-MAZE-ing Race!' Yeah. Bet it'll take you a while to figure out what the challenge in THAT episode is XD! Anyway, cya! Akka**


	2. Chapter 2

Total Skylander Island Episode 2

Eon: Welcome back to Total Skylander Island!

Kaos: In the last episode, the teams had to make their own base! Some failed, some did awesome, but ultimately, Tech screwed up the worst.

Eon: When the elimination was held, the team voted out Boomer, and he got eliminated.

Kaos: VAPORISED! Actually... Heh...

Eon: Okay, so today's challenge is to make an object show!

Night Shift: A wut?

Kaos: **Sighs. Shows them Extraordinarily Excellent Entities episode 1.**

**000**

_Eruptor: Scarred for life..._

**000**

Bat Spin: I might make my one myself!

Everyone else: NO!

Bat Spin: Jeez...

Eon: Anyway, 3... 2... 1... GO!

_At the Earth base_

Fist Bump: How are we supposed to do an object show... Without objects?!

Rocky Roll: Sure we have objects! My hat, Head Rush's hat, Doom Stone's helmet, shield AND sword, Rubble Rouser's shoes and hammer, Crusher's hammer, Dino Rang's boomerangs...

Prism Break: Okay, okay! We get it!

Dino Rang: Wait a second... The camera on my phone has ten eighty p!

Head Rush: YES!

_At the Magic Base_

Trap Shadow: Leave it to me.

Enigma: **Teleknetically lifts two of Pop-Fizz's bottles, and make them move as if they would be talking**

Spyro: Uh... You can help with the voices, Trap Shadow!

Voodood: And me.

Deja Vu: I'll give it a whirl!

_At the Tech 'Base'_

Sprocket: I'll make a camera!

Gearshift: We can use my gear!

Drobot: I'll write a script!

Drill Sergeant: Can I do something.

Chopper: Yeah, can I help.

Gearshift: Uh... How about... You guys can... Um... Help with the camera! Yeah...

Sprocket: Heh... I've already made it...

_At the Water base_

Chill: Vat shall vee do?

Wham Shell: My mace could be the host!

Thumpback: My anchor can compete!

Gill Grunt: And my harpoon gun!

Punk Shock: This is gonna be great! We can use some of my arrows!

Freeze Blade: And my ice-frizbee's!

Lob Star: Hey Wash Buckler! We could use your gun, hat and sword, too!

Wash Buckler: It's a cutlass. And no, you can't.

Echo: Why not?

Wash Buckler: Ugh! Because they're mine!

Flip Wreck: Fine! Just to let you know, when we lose, YOU are gonna be eliminated!

Wash Buckler: Hmph!

_At the Fire 'base'_

Smolderdash: So... What are we gonna do?

Ka-Boom: Do what they said!

Smolderdash: That's... Not what I meant at all.

Flameslinger: Sunburn? Ignitor? Blast Zone? Can I have a word with you? It's... about the challenge.

_Fryno: Now, normally I wouldn't mind... But that's OBVIOUSLY the beginning of an alliance! And I want in._

Ignitor: So, um, what is it you want to talk about, Flameslinger?

Flameslinger: I would like to form an alliance with you.

Fryno: **From behind a bush** I _knew_ it!

Sunburn: **Gasps**

Blast Zone: What are you doing here?!

Fryno: Heh... I expected it would be an alliance... So... Can I join?

Ignitor: Err...

Fryno: I'll expose you to the rest of the team!

Flameslinger: **Sighs **Alright.

_At the Undead base_

Rattle Shake: Okay y'all, we'll use my hat and gun, Grim Creeper's scythe, Chop Chop's sword and shield, Short Cut's scissors, Bat Spin's staff and Krypt King's sword. The challenge can be a rodeo!

Funny Bone: Uh... Alright!

Grim Creeper: **Puts his scythe on the ground**

Bat Spin: **Adds her staff to the pile**

Chop Chop: **Puts his sword on the pile**

Short Cut: **Adds his scissors**

Rattle Shake: **Drops his gun and hat**

Krypt King: **Places his sword at the top of the pile**

Fright Rider: Victory shall be ours!

Team Undead: **Cheer**

_At the Life base_

Zoo Lou: We can use some natural resources!

Shroom Boom: Or... Um... Your staff? And... Maybe... Bumble Blast's gun...

Bumble Blast: SURE!

Zoo Lou: Oh... Um... I'm not sure the Pollen Pixie's would like that...

Stealth Elf: That's OK. We can use my Dragonfang daggers.

Grilla Drilla: Hey Zook, could we use your bazooka?

Zook: Okay!

Bushwhack: Um, if you guys wanted, you could use my axe...

Food Fight: Great idea! And my gun!

High Five: Tuff Luck, we can use your blades, right?

Tuff Luck: Of course!

_At the Air base_

Blades: Alright, we can-

Thunderbolt: Throw the challenge and vote out Fling Kong? Which, by the way, is a DOG TOY!

Fling Kong: SHUT UP! YOU _KNOW _THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE THE FIRST VOTED OUT WHEN WE'RE UP FOR ELIMINATION!

Gusto: _Guys!_

Scratch: Yeah, if you're arguing BOTH of you are getting vaporised next! **Fling Kong and Thunderbolt shut up**

Lightning Rod: Alright guys! Let's go, go GO!

_At the Water Base_

Rip Tide: And... That's a wrap! Well done guys! That was good!

Flip Wreck: Wash Buckler's lucky! We're probably gonna be safe.

Wash Buckler: Whatever...

_At the Life base_

Stink Bomb: So! Come back next time for another episode of... Weird Weapons!

Food Fight: Cut!

High Five: Whoo! We're gonna wiiiiiiinn! Number one, here I come! Uh... _We._ Heh.

_At the Earth base_

Wallop: No! You're the worst!

Bash: I hate you!

Flashwing: Guys! What's got into you?

Rubble Rouser: Maybe it's the elimination! Anyway, the person eliminated is... Hammer!

Wallop: NO!

Doom Stone: And... Cut!

Head Rush: GREAT! YEAH!

Prism Break: You filmed it, right Dino Rang?

Dino Rang: Yep!

_At the Tech 'base'_

Jawbreaker: CUT!

Tread Head: Yeah dudes! We're gonna come first!

_At the Fire 'base'_

Wildfire: **Whispering** Trail Blaze! It's your line!

Trail Blaze: Oh! Err... Yay! We won!

Wildfire: **Whispering** That's Ignitor's line!

Trail Blaze: _Oh! _I wonder who's going home?

Hot Head: **Muttering** Probably you...

Eruptor: I hope I'm safe!

Flameslinger: Sorry to tell you, but you're out!

Eruptor: Aww!

Torch: Cut!

Eruptor: Trail Blazer! What was that?!

Trail Blazer: Well _I'm _sorry! I just forgot my line!

_Trail Blazer: If Eruptor keeps calling people out like that, he'll be gone before you can say... Well... Goodbye, I guess._

_At the Undead area_

Short Cut: Wow! That went really well!

Ghost Roaster: I know. Who knew you guys could do so well?

_Funny Bone: Ghost Roaster is really getting on my nerves. Can he just keep himself to himself? I swear, as soon as we're up for elimination, he is GONE._

_At the Air area_

Warnado: This is gonna be so goooooooooood!

Sonic Boom: I don't think we'll win, but it's certainly capable of beating some!

_At the Magic area_

Wrecking Ball: AWESOME!

Hoot Loop: We're certainly going to win now!

Kaos: **In a megaphone** Get your video's to me and Eon pronto!

_At the viewing area_

Eon: So, first up is Fire!

**They watch the episode**

Eon: Well... The story was good... And... Uh... 4/10.

Kaos: Trail Blazer was awful. 2/10!

Eon: That gives you 6/20. Next is Water!

**They watch the episode**

Eon: That was quite good. I'll say 7.

Kaos: Mediocre. 5.

Eon: So Water get 12/20 and are safe from elimination.

Water: **Cheer**

Eon: Next up is Life.

**They watch the episode**

Eon: I'll say 6.

Kaos: Meh. It was quite good. I'm gonna do something that I will _never _do again. Give a higher score than Eon! I'll say 8!

Eon: That gives them 14/20! You guys could win the prize!

Life: **Cheer**

Eon: Next is Air!

**They watch the episode**

Eon: I saw some glares exchanged between Thunderbolt and Fling Kong... Which isn't good acting... And they weren't even supposed to be on the set! Sorry guys, but 2.

Kaos: I thought that was funny! Although I said I would never give score higher than you ever again... So 1.

Whirlwind: It wasn't that bad!

Eon: Sorry guys, but that gives you 3/20, which means you just saved Fire from elimination. Next is Tech!

**They watch the episode**

Eon: That was really good! 8!

Kaos: 5.

Eon: That gives you 13/20! Next is Magic.

**They watch the episode**

Eon: 10! Flawless!

Kaos: I'll give it a 9. There's always room for improvement!

Eon: That gives you 19/20! You guys could win the prize!

Magic: **Cheer**

Eon: Next is Undead.

**They watch the episode**

Eon: I'll say 8!

Kaos: 7.

Eon: That gives you 15/20. Finally, Earth.

**They watch the video**

Kaos: Umm... I couldn't see anything.

Fist Bump: Dino Rang! You said ten eighty p!

Dino Rang: Oh... Slip of the tounge. _One _eighty p!

Rocky Roll: No offence, but why on _earth-_

Kaos: Get it?

Rocky Roll: Would we want to film with that quality?

Dino Rang: I don't know!

Eon: 1.

Kaos: 0!

Eon: That gives you guys 1/20. I'll be seeing you at the elimination. You have 30 minutes to decide who's going home.

Kaos: Well actually being vaporised...

Rocky Roll: **To Wallop** Who are you voting for?

Wallop: Probably Dino Rang. We were depending on him!

Rocky Roll: I know!

Slobber Tooth: SAAADDD!

Scorp: Why?

Slobber Tooth: ELIMINATION!

Doom Stone: I might vote out... **Checks to see if anyone's listening** Head Rush.

Prism Break: Huh?

Doom Stone: She's just getting on my nerves... So loud...

Bash: Um, who are you voting for, Flashwing? **Blushes**

Flashwing: I don't know... Maybe... **Whispers** Fist Bump. He's getting... I dunno... I guess it's just I don't think Dino Rang deserves to go!

Bash: Uh, yeah! I was thinking that too!

_Bash: I was _not _thinking that. But I'm voting with Flashwing. It'll almost be like being in an alliance with her!_

_At the elimination area_

Eon: If you're safe, you will get a rock. So, first safe are... Terrafin, Rubble Rouser, Flashwing, Wallop and Bash.

Kaos: **Throws rocks at them. They dodge them **Also safe are Rocky Roll, Crusher, Slobbertooth, Prism Break, Doom Stone and Scorp. **Throws rocks at them**

Eon: That leaves Head Rush, Dino Rang and Fist Bump. You guys got votes. The next one safe is...

…

…

…

Fist Bump. With two votes.

Kaos: **Throws a rock at him**

Eon: Dino Rang. You lost the challenge for your team.

Kaos: Head Rush. You're loud and obnoxious. The person eliminated is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dino Rang!

Dino Rang: One slip of the tongue! _One!_

Head Rush: PHEW! I'M SAFE! **Get's a rock thrown at her head. It splits on her horns**

Dino Rang: Please guys! Don't!

Kaos: **Presses the red button**

Dino Rang: NO! **Is vaporised**

Flashwing: Bye...

Eon: Alliances were formed-

Kaos: Just one!

Eon: People got stressed-

Kaos: Not really...

Eon: And someone was eliminated. Come back next time, for episode 3 of Total. Skylander. Island!

**000**

Happy New Year! In an hour, anyway... So, Dino Rang was eliminated! Did he really deserve it? I don't know...

Dino Rang: Review for me to get back into the game!

Akka: That's... Not allowed. I mean, there might be a rejoin, but-

Dino Rang: Say how I'm your favourite!

Akka: Who your favourite character is! You realise I can edit you out, right?

Dino Rang: Nononono! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Total Skylander Island Episode 3

Eon: Welcome back, to Total Skylander Island!

Kaos: Let's get the contestants, for today's challenge!

Eon: But first, Magic didn't receive their prize last episode. And it is... A laptop each!

Blastermind: Okay, 'yay' and all, but... Why?

Kaos: Because! They have Wi-fi!

Cobra Cadabra: But-

Kaos: SSSSSSHHHHUSH!

Cobra Cadabra: Geez...

_Cobra Cadabra: Kaos is such a jerk. If only he was on my team, I'd be able to vote him out! But then again... We've won both challenges so far... **Laughs**_

Eon: Each person will be stood on a platform in a colour that represents their team: Fire is red, Tech is orange, Life is green, Water is blue, Earth is brown, Magic is purple, Air is white and Undead is black.

Kaos: The so called 'platforms' are actually trapdoors. Above the trapdoor is a rope that bears 50% of your body weight.

_Food Fight: WHAT?! 50%?!_

Eon: GO!

Hot Head: **Hands burn through the rope** Aaaaaah! **Lands in the sea** AAAAAAAAHHhhhhhh...!

Roller Brawl: YOU MURDERERS!

Kaos: Did you not see the Portal of Life or something?

Eruptor: No! My- **His hands burn through the rope. He falls** Aaaaarrrrggghhh!

Trail Blazer: **Lets go of the rope**

Ka-Boom: Wow...

Trail Blazer: I got hooves, OK!

Kaos: As usual, Fire are failing.

Flip Wreck: **Has the rope tied to his weapons, but it's coming lose** Sorry guuuuuuuuuys! **Falls**

Spyro: Wh-Whoah! **Lets go of the rope** Sorry guys... It's really hard to hold a rope with hands... Or feet, rather.

Cynder: **Lets go** I agree.

Whirlwind: So? You gotta... Keep... G-going... STRONG! **Lets go of the rope** Ack!

Sunburn: I'm not exactly certain that we're doing our teams any gooooooood! **Falls**

Wrecking Ball: **Lets go of the rope** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWESOME!

Kaos: ._. Ugh. How do his team keep winning?

Drill Sergeant: **Lands in the sea** Malfunction. **Explodes**

Echo: How was he even holding on in the first place?

?: FOURTH WALL!

Drobot: Ack! These claws are hard to use! **Falls**

Dune Bug: Really? Mine have an amazing grip!

Sonic Boom, Warnado, Pop Thorn, Scratch and Blades: **Let go** Aaaah!

Kaos: Yeah... Air suck as well.

Camo: Sorry guys **Lets go**

Food Fight: ARGH! My... Arms!

Wash Buckler: You don't even weigh that much.

Food Fight: So? There's less of me to keep it uuuuuuuup! **Falls**

Lob Star: **Lets go** Sorry guys. My arm was aching.

Freeze Blade: Well guess what. SO DO MINE!

Snap Shot: Yeah. Everyone's arms hurt.

Flip Wreck: Shut up Snap Shot! No one asked you!

Snap Shot: No one asked you either.

_Snap Shot: I don't know why, but... Flip Wreck seems to hate me. It's so annoying!_

Wham Shell: **Lets go** I'm really sorry guys...

Countdown and Wind Up: **Fall off**

Echo: And I don't know how they were holding on either...

Jawbreaker: **Lets go** ARGH.

Chopper: **Falls off** Oh!

Magna Charge: Can't... Hold... On... Much... LONGER! **Falls**

Hot Dog: Wheeee! O- **Lands in the water**

Kaos: Uh... I'm just gonna... Go... So... Yeah.

Echo: **Fingers start to slip** Nononono- **Falls off** Wow...

High Five: Uarrgh! **Lets go** Sorry guys...

Fling Kong: **Checks to see if anyone is looking. Throws a frizbee at Thunderbolt's rope**

Thunderbolt: Wait, WHAT?! **Falls** Aaaaaaaahhhh!

Fling Kong: Thunderbolt, you're such a bad teammate!

Thunderbolt: Grr..!

_Fling Kong: Of COURSE I threw it on purpose! We CLEARLY won't lose. But if we do, Thunderbolt can leave, seen as I stayed on longer. **Evilly laughs** Yeah. I have a mind._

Fright Rider: **Lets go** I am very sorry. It is extremely difficult to hold my own body weight and Fright's too.

Chill: Eurrrghah! **Her hands start sliding off** No! **She lands in the water** Grah!

Pop Fizz: **The rope begins to slide out of his hands** You'll never take me alive! **Drinks a potion and grows huge. Regains his grip**

Thumpback: Hey! That's no fair!

Kaos: Don't complain, fool! **Blasts magic at Thumpback's rope**

Ripe Tide: WHA-

Wash Buckler: SHHHHHHHHHUSH!

Ripe Tide: **Rolls his eyes** Ugh, whatever.

Flashwing: Aaah! **Lets go**

Prism Break: **Lets go**

Echo: And... How was _he-_

Kaos: Just stop it now.

Scorp: **Faints and lets go**

Bash: I'm surprised I stayed on this long **Falls off**

Flashwing: Wow Bash, you're much stronger than me. Claws are so hard to hold on to the rope with!

Slobber Tooth: Faaaalling! **Falls off**

Fist Bump: Before Echo says it, I don't know how I was holding on either. **Lands in the water**

Eon: Eight Water Skylanders are left.

Kaos: Eight Earth Skylanders are left.

Eon: Nine Fire Skylanders are left.

Kaos: They aren't in last for once! Seven Tech Skylanders are left. Ooh! They could lose again!

Eon: Twelve Undead skylanders are left! Well done! I think they have a strong chance of winning!

Kaos: Air ALSO only have seven skylanders left!

Eon: THIRTEEN Magic Skylanders are left! I think they could win AGAIN!

Kaos: And Eleven Life Skylanders are left. They probably won't lose...

Freeze Blade: **Let's go with one arm then grabs it back and lets go of the other to give them a rest.**

Kaos: Looks like Freeze Blade's arms were aching after all!

Freeze Blade: **Glares at Kaos** Yeah... Not funny.

Kaos: I'm trying OK!

Hoot Loop: **Claws start to slip. Grunts** Gah... Uggghhhh... Buh... Aghh! **Lets go of the rope** I'm sorry guys...

Dune Bug: That's OK. We're still winning.

Kaos: Technically you're in joint first...

All magic (That can talk): SHUT UP KAOS!

Kaos: Okaaaay then...

Swarm: Agh... NO! **Falls** I'm sorry guys... My hands aren't so strong...

Thunderbolt: GREAT! We really needed you ya know!

_Fling Kong: This is another of Thunderbolt's weaknesses. He doesn't get annoyed at just me. Hehehehe..._

Swarm: I was trying! Jeez!

Snap Shot: AGH! I... Can't... Hold on... My... Arms... Are... KILLING ME! **Lets go** I'm so sorry guys...

Flip Wreck: You should be.

Snap Shot: **Bites his lip, so as not to murder Flip Wreck with words**

Jet Vac: **Lets go** No no nooo!

Lightning Rod: I would say we needed you... But my EPIC STRENGTH will never let our team lose!

Fire Kraken: I could stay here all day! This is gonna be aweso- GAH! **His fingers slip and he falls** Oh, COME ON!

Ignitor: **Falls** No! AAARRGHH! **Dies**

Roller Brawl: YOU-

Kaos: Yeah, yeah, we get it!

Night Shift: **Falls** Aww man! I'm sorry guys! Keep trying!

Echo: I have no idea how-

Kaos: SHUT UP!

Eon: How about we tell the viewers how many skylanders are left on each team?

Kaos: WE JUST DID THAT!

Eon: It'll calm you down.

Kaos: FINE!

Eon: On Fire, seven skylanders remain!

Kaos: Undead have eleven.

Eon: Oh goodness! On Air only five skylanders are left!

Kaos: Water have six.

Eon: Twelve magic skylanders are left! It's pretty much down to Magic, Life and Undead for the win!

Kaos: Earth have eight.

Eon: Eleven Skylanders on Life, as well as Undead.

Kaos: And Tech have seven as well.

Chill: Izz enyvonn going to let goh?

Rip Tide: As if! **Lets go, when trying to do hand gestures** SHOOT!

Kaos: And Water lose ANOTHER member!

Slam Bam: NOO! Duuuuddeee! We can't lose!

Kaos: BE QUIET! **Blasts magic at Slam Bam's rope**

Slam Bam: **Falls** Noooo!

Gill Grunt: WHAT?!

Kaos: **Uses magic to make Gill Grunts rope disappear**

Gill Grunt: **Falls**

Punk Shock: This HAS to be cheating!

Kaos: **Blasts magic at Punk Shock's rope. She falls**

Eon: Uh... So... Now... Water have... two?!

Freeze Blade: Me and Wash Buckler?

Eon: Yup...

Freeze Blade: Oh god... I can't hold on... Please...STAY STRONG! **Falls off**

Rubble Rouser: Gah! **Falls off**

Shroom Boom: How was I up for so long? **Falls**

Wash Buckler: Up to me, huh?

_Wash Buckler: I hate loads of people in my team. So... If it's down to me... Of course I'm gonna throw it!_

Wash Buckler: Oh! Uh... Goodness! My arms hurt lots! Ooh I can't hold on. Aaahh! **Falls**

Eon: And with that, Water lose!

Short Cut: Phew! I don't really want the prize... My arms hurt **Lets go and falls**

Bat Spin: Yeah! **Lets go**

Roller Brawl: **Lets go** Aah bliss!

Grim Creeper: **Lets go**

The rest of Undead: **Let go**

Kaos: Uh... Undead don't get the prize but are safe from elimination?!

Everyone still on except Lightning Rod: **Fall off**

Eon: WHOAH, that was fast!

Bushwhack: That was a really painful challenge!

Lightning Rod: Not for me! **Lets go and floats into the water**

Eon: Air, win the prize of... **Whispering to Kaos** Did you get the prize?

Kaos: No! YOU were supposed to!

Eon: **Feels around in his pocket** Uh... Buttons! **He throws little buttons at Air** Water, we'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony!

_At the Water Base_

Freeze Blade: Who are you going to vote for?

Chill: Wash Buckler. He lost us zee challenge.

Freeze Blade: No, it's just that he was the last out. I think that proves him as a strong player. I say we vote for Lob-Star.

Chill: Fine by me.

_At the Tech Base_

Sprocket: Yes! We won another challenge!

Drobot: You say that like we're Magic...

Sprocket: You know what I mean!

Gearshift: I do. And we have to keep winning. Our alliance isn't very powerful. We have to prove our worth to the team, and then our alliance can dominate, if people vote for others on our team!

_In the woods_

Wash Buckler: You guys need to vote for Rip Tide!

Flip Wreck: No chance.

Snap Shot: I'm voting for this guy **Points at Flip Wreck**

Flip Wreck: WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Snap Shot: Well... I know that you're voting for me anyway!

_Wash Buckler: Operation: Eliminate the Idiotic Moronic Brain-Dead Rip Tide is a failure..._

_At the Elimination Ceremony_

Eon: Welcome to the elimination ceremony, Water!

Kaos: If you receive a bottle, you will be safe!

Eon: Bottles go to... Wham Shell, Punk Shock, Gill Grunt and Echo! **He tosses them bottles**

Kaos: Also safe with zero votes are... Thumpback, Zap, Freeze Blade and Chill! **Lobs bottles at them**

Eon: Slam Bam is the last safe with no votes. **Tosses him a bottle**

Kaos: That leaves Flip Wreck, Snap Shot, Wash Buckler, Rip Tide and Lob-Star.

Eon: Snap Shot, Flip Wreck and Rip Tide are safe with one vote each **Throws them bottles**

Kaos: Lob-Star... Wash Buckler... One of you is safe with five votes, whereas the other is eliminated with six.

Eon: The final person safe is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wash Buckler. **Throws him his bottle**

Wash Buckler: **Gives a quiet sigh of relief**

Kaos: Lob-Star, you have been eliminated from the competition. Any last words?

Lob-Star: I'm sorry if I let you down guys, but-

Kaos: Nobody actually cares... BYE! **Hits the button, and Lob-Star is vaporised**

Eon: Will Magic finally lose? Will Fire step it up like Air did? And how will the Tech alliance fare? Find out all this and more, in the next episode of Total Skylander Island!

**000**

Yay! Another episode of something! I've been working on this for ages, but never actually finished it... Oh well! Don't complain about my rubbish counting! I... I... I really have no excuse... I'm sorry... But anyway. Lob-Star, what do you have to say for yourself?

Lob-Star: Well I really feel like telling you that-

Akka: JUST GET TO THE POINT!

Lob-Star: **Sighs** Review.


End file.
